


Iron and Wine

by Fannibalistic



Series: His, Mine, Ours [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Fluff, Top Hannibal, and will likes it, ladder sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel like I've...dragged you into my world."<br/>"No. I got here on my own, but I appreciate the company."</p><p>Will and Hannibal get something they need from each other in the aftermath of the Tobias attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroblue/gifts).



> I've set this in the aftermath of Tobias attacking Will and then Hannibal in Fromage. I love the scene when Will walks in and they both seem so relieved to see each other alive and Will sits on Hannibal's desk looking so concerned about him, so it's a progression from that. Also the first time I've written a kink into my fic, (I think so anyway) mainly inspired by the utter hotness of seeing Mads covered in blood and jumping at that door in the season 2 trailer ;)

           

         

 

 

"I feel like I've...dragged you into my world." Will had said to doctor Lecter, perching on his desk looking at his injured friend in the aftermath of the attack in his office.

"No. I got here on my own, but I appreciate the company."

He'd looked up at Will, smiling slightly, with something in his eyes that made Will feel like the most important person in the world at that moment.  
It was right then that Will had decided to stay.

"I'm going to stick around for a while, help Doctor Lecter clear up the office." He said to Jack later, as he was about to leave.  
Jack sensed there was something more to it than that but he couldn't even begin to unravel that right now, he had enough on his plate. He looked from Will to Hannibal, then nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Will."

Once Jack and the other officers had left, Will and Hannibal started picking up the furniture that had been knocked over and pieces of smashed ornaments and sculptures. Will was surprised at how protective he felt of Hannibal, seeing him injured and vulnerable like this. And it stirred something else within him, something that surprised him even more and scared him a little. He kept stealing glances at Hannibal as they cleared the room, hoping that the doctor wouldn't notice.

But he already had. Hannibal was good at reading people, he'd become especially skilled at reading Will's mannerisms and facial expressions. He could see the desire that Will was trying to hide, the arousal he was trying to hold back. After the umpteenth sideways glance that Will had shot him, Hannibal walked over to Will, righting the last of the upturned chairs as he went. He stood in front of him, taking a vase out of his hand. "Thank you for your help Will."

"No problem. This place was a mess, I couldn't let you do it all on all your own, not after what happened to you today."

"You were attacked also Will."

"I'm ok."

"I thought Tobias Budge had killed you."

"I'm tougher than I look."

Hannibal smiled.  
"I've never doubted your masculinity Will."

The younger man blushed slightly, looking down at his feet.  
Hannibal tilted his head slightly to one side. "I've noticed you looking at me as we cleared up. Several times."

Will looked up. "Sorry, I...was just checking you weren't over doing it. You're injured." He motioned to Hannibal's knee, which had been bandaged up by the paramedics.  
"I appreciate that. But there is something else isn't there?"

Will looked away.  
"Are you attracted to the blood Will?" Hannibal gestured to the cut on his face and the stains on his clothes.

"I...uh.."

"It's ok, if you are." Hannibal said gently. "I've come across it before. It's not unusual and not something to be ashamed of."

"I've never been....attracted to blood on a person before. I see it all the time at crime scenes. Sometimes it's sickening, mostly I block it out, it's just part of the job."

Hannibal nodded. "But this is different?"

Will nodded.  
Hannibal looked at him closely. "In my experience there is usually some sort of attraction to begin with, apart from the blood. So...perhaps it has something to do with me being the one who is bloodied?"

Will blushed again.  
"Doctor...I.."

Hannibal stepped closer to him.  
"Will?" He took Will's face in his hand, caressing his cheek. This was more physical contact than Will was accustomed to. He stiffened slightly, but didn't move away from Hannibal's touch.

"Isn't this....?"

"Unprofessional?"

Will nodded slowly.

"I believe it is. But I'm not sure I can stop. Do you want to stop Will?"

"No...I don't think I can."

Still reeling from Alana's rejection last night when he had kissed her, Will tentatively leaned in, softly brushing his lips against Hannibal's. The dried blood on his mouth tasted metallic. Hannibal didn't pull away, he kissed back, reaching up and running his hand through Will's dark curls. He took hold of the younger man's shirt collar, pulling him closer, surprising Will with the intensity. They both pulled back slightly, breathing hard.

"How do I taste Will?"

"Good...I shouldn't like it but...you taste good."

Hannibal smiled. "Embrace it Will."

Will watched, horrified and mesmerized at the same time as Hannibal bit his own lip and fresh blood, the colour of Claret, dripped from the cut. Red, like passion, love and danger. Will kissed him again, licking Hannibal's lips. The metallic taste was mixed with something else now, fresh and rich. Like iron and wine. And Will was drinking it in.  
Hannibal slid his tongue into Will's mouth tasting his own blood. He pushed Will backwards as he undid the buttons on Hannibal's shirt, roughly pulling it down and letting it fall to the floor. Will backed up onto the ladder that led up to Hannibal's book collection. The hard wood rungs of the ladder were digging into his back, but he didn't care. He barely felt it. He just felt Hannibal's hands all over him, moving down his body, opening his zipper and now stroking his crotch. Will's pants had fallen to the floor, he stepped out of them. Christ he was hard. And he could feel Hannibal, hard against him too.  
Hannibal went to his desk and picked up a bottle of hand lotion from the drawer, hurrying back to Will and taking his pants and underwear off as he went. Will pulled off his own underwear as Hannibal used some of the lotion, slicking it along his length. Will roughly grabbed the back of the doctor's neck pulling him into another kiss, bloody and beautiful.  
"Will", Hannibal breathed into his neck, kissing his shoulder, biting, not too hard but enough for Will to whimper with the unexpected rush of pleasure it provided.

"Jesus, Hannibal..."

Will lifted one of his legs, wrapped it around Hannibal's waist, wanting more friction but unsure that Hannibal could take his full weight, especially on an injured knee.  
But Hannibal grabbed the other leg, hitched it around his waist with the other and lifted Will into the air, with the roughness of a desperate man and the grace of a dancer. Will gasped with shock at his lover's sheer strength and put his arms round Hannibal's neck as he was shoved back against the ladder again. Hannibal pushed inside him. Will moaned and gripped on tighter to Hannibal's shoulders.  
The horrific events of the day faded into the background as oblivion enveloped him, with Hannibal thrusting faster and deeper, making guttural sounds from somewhere in the depths of his being.

Hannibal needed this, needed Will. The invasion of his office, his space, by Tobias, had shaken him. He had to take Will right here, right now. Cleanse the room with Will's purity, his essence. All of him.

"Hannibal", Will gasped. He burned, from the inside, from his core. He let go, panting, tingling as he released, still feeling Hannibal's thrusts resonate inside him. Then a soft grunt into his neck as the doctor climaxed deep within him. Breathless, aching, they held on to each other, leaning against the ladder. Will unwrapped his legs from around Hannibal, who pulled out, his knee buckling slightly. Will grabbed him around the waist, holding him steady.  
"You ok? I've got you."

"Thank you William." He said with a breathless smile.

"You're the only one who calls me that. I like it."

Hannibal still smiling, rested his forehead against Will's.

"How did you even...lift me...hold me...like that?"

"I'm also tougher than I look William", Hannibal smirked.

"Well, I'm not complaining." Will kissed him deeply, still craving the taste of Hannibal's wine.  
Looking at the clothes strewn all over the floor Will chuckled lightly. " We need to clean this place up again." He picked up his boxers and stepped into them.

"Indeed." Hannibal was smirking. "And possibly ourselves." He winced slightly as he put his own underwear back on.

"You should soak in a hot bath anyway, it might help your knee."

"And will you be joining me William?"

"If there's room enough for two."

"It's more than adequate."

"Well lead the way doctor." Will said with a wry smile, kissing him again.  
He followed Hannibal out of the office and upstairs, not sure how to feel about what had just happened between them, but knowing that the gnawing emptiness inside him had been filled. And it felt good. Enough to push any doubts about doctor patient ethics to the back of his mind. All he needed was Hannibal.


End file.
